Wanderings of the Divine Apothecary
by wrightersbloq
Summary: A series of one-shots depicting the adventures of my OC. Details inside. Disclaimer: I only own my OCs and the Devil Fruits I created.
1. The Armored One

**AN: So, here I am with another story. For any of you who read and/or liked my other One Piece fanfiction (One Piece-Land of Titans), I'm sorry, but I deleted it. I figured that I was never going to finish it, so I decided to do this instead. This will detail some adventures of my O.C, Rav, in a series of one-shots. That way, the fanfiction is technically always complete. So, because I'm going to have a need for ideas, I've decided to reinstate my Devil Fruit 'challenge'. So, anybody who cares to do so, leave your Devil Fruit Ideas in the reviews (or PM me, I really don't care), and every time I upload a chapter I'll choose my favorite idea, and (after I declare your ownership of the idea) the person who came up with that idea can design a character for this story to use that Devil Fruit. Anyway, sorry for the long intro, now let's get into it.**

 **LINE BREAK**

The sun was high in the sky, and there were no clouds to cover it up. Thus, the island of Analia was having a very hot day. Analia was a small island in the grand line, and it had only a pair of small towns and a large, prosperous harbor city. There was a small boy sitting on the end of one of the several docks in the harbor, swinging his small legs as hey dangled over the side. He was sitting next to his father, and together they were knitting together a large fishing net. They had been working for a couple hours, when the boy looked up from the net for a small break. That was when he saw a large ship in the distance. Even though he was young, he had been raised around ships his entire life, so he could tell that it was a galleon, even at this distance. The ship was entirely black, even the sails, and the jolly roger depicted a skull without teeth laying sideways on a plate. The boy nudged his father.

"Poppa! That's a pirate ship, that is." He said to his father, who looked to where his son had looked.

"So it is." He said. "And it looks like it intends to dock here." He gazed at his son. "You'd best stay at my side until they leave."

"Yes poppa." The boy said obediently. They set themselves back to work, and before they knew it, the massive ship pulled into the harbor. In fact, it docked along the dock that the two sat on the edge of. They instinctively looked up at the large vessel beside them, and they saw a scramble of movement on deck. Soon, a large plank was hefted over the side of the ship, so as to form a ramp. They expected to see a stream of seafaring delinquents stream down the plank, but only one person exited to vessel. He was a tall man, easily being six feet, maybe seven feet tall. He was wearing what appeared to be brown dress boots, black pants, and a black shirt. Over the black shirt he was wearing a red leather pirate's jacket, which he wore open. He wore a black tricorn hat with a gold trim. He was lithe and tan, with his arms being shown off by the short sleeves of his shirt. His face was unmarked by scars or blemishes, and his eyes were a cerulean blue. There was a long, thin sword strapped to his back. The sheath was black, with hellish red symbols decorating it. As he was walking down the plank, he tossed a medium-sized bag of coins over his shoulder.

"Thanks again for the transport fellas." He called without looking behind him. His voice was a slightly deep, melodious sound that seemed to speak into the soul of everybody who hears it. "Until next time." As soon as he stepped off the ramp, the pirates hoisted it back aboard their ship, and immediately made to set sail once again. The father/son duo could hardly believe heir eyes as the massive black ship pulled itself back out of the harbor, looking very reminiscent of a dog running away with its tail between its legs. The man who had exited the ship chuckled as the galleon rapidly began to shrink into the distance. Once the ship had vanished, the father turned to the man.

"You must be some fella." He said to the stranger. "If I ain't mistaken, those were the 'Feast Pirates'. You must be pretty scary to get them runnin' for the hills like that." The man shrugged.

"I suppose." He said. "I didn't think they were that famous. Actually, I thought they were a bunch of rookies." Just then, something seemed to occur to him. "Say, you wouldn't happen to know anything about the comings and goings here, would you?"

"Sorry, I'm just a fisherman." The father said. Then, he gestured to the city behind them. "But you might have more luck at one of the bars in the city." The man nodded.

"Alright. Thanks." He said, before turning and walking away. The father watched him until he disappeared into the crowd, then he turned back to his work.

"Who was that, poppa?" The son asked.

"I don't know, son." He replied to his curious child. "But I get the sense hat I've seen him before."

"Hey, poppa!" A young, masculine voice called out. The father looked back down the dock, to see his eldest son running towards him.

"What is it, son?" The father asked.

"Do you know who you were just speaking to?" He asked. The father raised an eyebrow and shook his head. The son pulled a wanted poster out of his pocket. It had a picture of the man the father was just talking to, and the bounty read 200,000,000. "That was Morgan D. Rav, 'The Divine Apothecary'." He said excitedly.

"That's why I thought I'd seen him before." The father said. The smaller son tugged on his father's arm.

"Poppa, who's Morgan D. Rav?" He asked. The father sighed.

"Morgan D. Rav used to be a vice admiral in the navy, but one night while he and his crew were bringing in a crew of pirates, he killed everybody aboard and destroyed the ship." He told his son. He then turned his attention to his other son. "You'd best get home to your mother." He said. "Take care of her. We'll be home after work." The young man nodded, and ran off.

 **LINE BREAK**

Rav, after leaving the fisherman and his son, began walking through the city, before finding a bar. He smirked, and entered the establishment. Upon entering the bar, every patron in the place turned their focus onto him. He could feel their eyes on him as he walked up to the bar, and he grinned. When he got there, he sat at the counter and leaned his arms against the surface.

"Funny look ya got about ya, stranger." The bartender said. Rav shrugged.

"So you say." He said. "Now, I need some information."

"And why should I give it to ya, should I have it?" The bartender asked menacingly. Rav shrugged again.

"I can make it worth your while." He said, before a small bottle appeared in his hand. It was cylindrical, about as long as his index finger, and full of a deep, golden liquid.

"What's that, then?" The bartender inquired, with a sense of suspicion. "Some kinda alcohol?" Rav smiled.

"This here, good sir, is a bottle of luck." He said. "If you drink this, you'll find that everything you try to do will most likely succeed." The bartender, and all of the other patrons laughed.

"Sure it is." He said. He then made a shooing motion with his hand. "Get outta here, boy. Go peddle your fairy water someplace else." Everyone in the bar (save for Rav) laughed again, and Rav shrugged.

"Alright." He said, the bottle disappearing. "I tried doing this the easy way." He slammed his hands down on the counter, causing the bartender to flinch despite himself, and rose. "Now we do this the hard way. If you don't tell me what I need to know, I'll kill everybody in here, starting with you." Suddenly, there was a ringing chorus as everybody unsheathed some form of bladed weapon. The bartender smiled.

"What was that?" He replied. "Last warning: get lost, boy. We don't deal with fools here." Rav smirked. Suddenly, a wave of energy emanated from him, and every single patron in the bar fell unconscious immediately. The bartender didn't realize what happened until he heard the clatter of bodies and weapons falling to the ground. Upon hearing that sound, the bartender looked behind Rav, and his smile dropped. He looked back at Rav questioningly.

"I tried doing this easy, but you wouldn't have it." Rav told the bartender. "I tried to settle this without violence, but noooo." He slammed his hands on the counter again. "Your ego had to get in the way. I'm a patient man, but I have no patience for arrogant fools like yourself." Just then, in the center of Rav's forehead, a vertical line appeared, and a third eye slowly opened, the eyelids opening to the left and right. This third eye, being a small bit larger than the other two, was in the dead center of his forehead, and it was a startling ruby red. Rav's smile became a vicious, evil, monstrous grin. "I will now ask you one time, and one time only." He hissed out in a demonic voice. "What can you tell me about 'The Armored One'?"

 **LINE BREAK**

A couple hours later, Rav found himself standing outside a one-story building, in the midst of the smaller of the two villages on Analia. The sign over the doorway read 'A Good Time'.

"This is where that bartender said I could find 'The Armored One'." Rav said to himself. He sighed, and then he entered. The room he found himself in was dark, and stank of smoke. There was a felt carpet on the floor, and the walls were decorated with the same material. There was a chandelier hanging from the ceiling, but only a third of the candles were lit, leaving the room faintly lit. Along the walls were some couches, and there were some pillows scattered on the floor. On the wall opposite the entrance, there was a closed door, and a dark, wood desk, at which sat a fat and balding man. He was counting a stack of coins, but he looked up when Rav entered.

"Sorry bud." He said. "We don't open for another couple hours."

"Oh, don't worry." Rav said. "I didn't come here to have 'A Good Time'." He smiled when he said that. "I'm here because I heard that a certain someone frequents here." The fat man at the desk raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so? Well, you won't be finding anyone here until we open." He said. "Unless you have an appointment." Rav walked up to the desk, a small sack of coins appearing in his hand.

"I think we can come to some sort of understanding." Rav said when he got to the desk, tossing the sack between his hands, making the coins jingle pleasantly. The fat man seemed to think about it for a moment, before rising from the chair he sat on, and quickly making his way to the entrance. He swiftly closed and locked the door, then made his way back to the desk. He held his hand out for the sack, which Rav handed him with a smile. The fat man took the sack of coins, opened it, and began counting the money.

"So, who is it that you were looking for?" He asked when he was finished. Rav's smile grew bigger.

"I'm looking for 'The Armored One'." Rav informed him. The fat man looked up at him intently.

"That's a very... interesting choice." He said. "I'm not certain who put you up to this, but I am certain that that person hasn't been here before." Rav cocked his head.

"Are you sure?" He asked, fingering another small bag of coins. "I'd hate to have made a wasted trip." The fat man held his hand out, and Rav placed the sack in his hand.

"Well, why don't I get the girls out here, and we'll see if we can find your 'Armored One'." The fat man said. Rav nodded in response. The fat man, setting the sack and the coins on the desk, made his way to the other door, unlocked it, and began banging on it loudly. "Get out here!" He shouted, then made his way back over to Rav. The door opened, and a line of scantily clad women emerged from the other room, and placed themselves about the couches and pillows, almost as if they practiced the entrance. The fat man gestured to the sight before them. "Perhaps one of them can help you find this 'Armored One' of yours." A couple of the girls flinched upon hearing the name, which Rav noticed, but the fat man didn't. "Of course, that's if these ditsy skanks can remember any of their customers." He had himself a good laugh at that, not noticing the look of anger he got from most of the girls. In fact, the fat man was so busy laughing at his own joke, that he didn't realize Rav had lowered an arm to his side, the hand open and the fingers pressed together. Suddenly, he shot his arm out, twisting his hand as he went. In the short time it took Rav's hand to make it to the fat man's face, it went from having the fingers pointing to the floor, to having them pointed to the ceiling. Rav's open palm made contact with the side of the fat man's pudgy face, and the fat man went flying into the wall, embedding himself in the rug-like material.

" **Ansatsu Gong**." Rav said after he struck the fat man. The girls all stared at Rav, who lowered his arm. He turned to the girls with a smile. "Now that that's over, let's have a chat." He pulled the chair out and sat in it, and he began sweeping coins into sacks as he talked "Judging by your reactions to the name, am I to assume that one of _you_ is 'The Armored One'?" He had finished packing away every coin he could find, and the sacks disappeared. He looked back up at his audience, who were all still staring at him in shock. Rav clicked his tongue. "Seriously?" He asked them. "I literally just freed you all from a life of prostitution. The least you could do is _tell_ me you don't wanna talk." One of the girls on a couch shifted her position.

"So... is he dead?" She asked in a small, tinny voice, gesturing to the fat man. Rav nodded.

"Yep." He said. "He won't be abusing you girls again."

"Who are you?" Another girl asked from her position on one of the larger pillows. Rav smiled, stood, and leaped over the desk. He stood before his audience, removed his hat, and bowed.

"My name is Morgan D. Rav." He said. A resounding gasp erupted from all of the girls.

" _The_ Morgan D. Rav?" One of them exclaimed. "The ex-vice admiral?" Rav straightened and placed his hat back on his head.

"The very same." He said. "Now, are you going to make me ask again?" The girls all looked at each other.

"Why are you looking for 'The Armored One'?" One of the girls asked.

"I heard that 'The Armored One' was a very powerful foe." I said. He sat on the desk. "I'm bored here in the grand line. I haven't had a good fight in so long. So, when I heard that, I thought that I would find this person, and see if they could cure my boredom." He looked out over the audience he had. He scanned every scared face in the room, until his eyes met the caramel brown eyes of another. She was leaning against the side of one of the couches, her shoulder-length scarlet hair splayed over the arm of the couch. She was only dressed in a bright purple bra, and a matching pair of panties, showing off her smooth, pearl-white skin. Rav pointed to her. "You." He said. "What's your name." Each of the girls looked at the one he had singled out, a look of worry flashing on some of their faces. Rav smirked. "It looks like I chose right." The girl stood up shakily.

"What do you want from me?" She asked in a delicate, creamy voice. "Are you going to kill me too?" Rav shook his head.

"All I asked you was your name." He said. "Why don't we start with that." The girl smiled.

"I'm Lucy." She said. "And, yes, I am who you are looking for." Rav smiled.

"So, you're 'The Armored One'?" He asked. Lucy nodded. "Are you really as strong as they say?" Lucy shrugged.

"I used to be pretty strong." She said. "But I've been here for a little while, and I don't know how that has affected me." Rav raised an eyebrow.

"Well, if you were so strong, why did you stick around here?" He asked suspiciously. "For that matter, why did any of you stay with this jackass?" He pointed to the fat man with his thumb.

"He had the powers of a Devil Fruit." Lucy said. "He ate the Doi Doi no mi ( **Agree Agree Fruit** ). That fruit lets him make binding deals with people. One by one, he tricked all of us into working for him, and because of his Devil Fruit we were forced to do whatever he wanted."

"And are you all free now?" Rav asked them. Lucy nodded.

"If he actually is dead." She answered. "Because then all of his agreements disappear. Let's see." She closed her eyes, and a soft light enveloped her body. When the light died, she was no longer wearing a bra and panties. She was instead wearing a dress made of fire. Rav could see a spark of happiness appear in the eyes of several of the girls when they saw the transformation.

"Ooh." Rav said. "Very impressive." Lucy giggled.

"See, I ate the Yoroi Yoroi no mi ( **Armor Armor Fruit** )." She explained. "It lets me transform different materials around me into different clothing. Each article of clothing can be stored for later use, and each one gives me certain abilities." After she got done explaining, her dress of fire transformed into a t-shirt and shorts made of dirt. She looked down at her new outfit. "Oh yeah. I forgot I had this one." She looked up at Rav. "Anyway, if I can use my Devil Fruit, then that means our agreement has become void. That means we're free. Thank you." Rav waved her gratitude aside.

"No problem. So, am I to take it, then, that you won't be curing my boredom?" He asked her. Lucy shrugged.

"I can still try, if you want." She said. "Just, promise not to kill me. Besides, it gives me a chance to reclaim some of my lost power." She made her way back to the room that the girls had come from. "We can have at it in here. It's much larger than this room." Rav smiled and followed her. The room that they entered was almost an exact copy of the room they had left, except that there were no couches or a desk, and it was much larger. Lucy went and stood near the opposing wall. She was once again enveloped in a soft light, and this time, when the light faded, she was wearing an apelike suit of armor. It was a dark gray color, with metal bands twisting up from her bare feet. The metal bands meshed together at the join of her legs, and the metal continued to spiral up her body, growing thicker as it went higher. By the time it reached her shoulders, the metal was so thick that she actually had to hunch over ( **AN: She looks just like swampert's mega evolution** ). Rav's eyes widened.

"Whoa." He exclaimed. "That looks impressive. What's that one?" Lucy, whose face was covered by a metal hockey mask-looking helmet, smiled.

" **Buster Armor**." She said, her voice becoming distorted and menacing due to the mask. Rav smiled.

"Well then, shall we begin?" He asked her. She nodded. "Then, have at you." As soon as he said that, Lucy bounded toward Rav, bracing her arms against the ground and launching her at Rav. As she rapidly approached Rav, she raised a large steel fist, and brought it forcefully into Rav's face.

" **Giga Buster**!" She shouted as she smashed into her opponent. Upon contact, Rav was launched through the wall in an explosion of splinters and dust. The girls, who had yet to leave the entrance room, shrieked in shock as Rav flew through the room. Rav crashed into the front door, which exploded into even more shrapnel. As Rav was flying through the doorway, Lucy appeared over him, still in her buster armor. " **Terra Buster**!" She clasped her hands together, and smashed them on Rav's face in a mighty downward motion. Rav shot downward, impacting the ground with such tremendous force that a shockwave erupted from the site. An enormous mushroom cloud made of dirt and dust erupted from the area, and the spectating girls shrieked again as the storm of debris tore through the jagged hole in the wall that Rav had been blown through. After several minutes, the cloud of debris had nearly dissipated, and it could be seen that Lucy was standing near the bottom of a large crater (the edge of which was just a couple inches in front of the entrance to 'A Good Time'). Suddenly, her armor disappeared in a flash of light, leaving her naked. She collapsed to her knees, panting for breath. Suddenly, there was a shifting of the earth in the center of the crater, and Rav emerged from the ground, unharmed. His hat hadn't even fallen off. He stood and brushed the dirt off of him, chuckling.

"Buster Armor, huh?" He said. "Interesting. I can see why you call it that." He looked around at the destruction, smiling. "Impressive. However, as you can see, I am unharmed." Lucy, still gasping for breath, began to laugh.

"You really are a monster." She said. "I can't recall a time when my buster armor wasn't able to get the job done." She took a couple more deep breaths, and then there was another flash of light. When this light died, Lucy was clad in her dirt outfit.

"Why do you seem so messed up?" Rav asked her. Lucy smiled, and rose.

"The Buster Armor compacts _every_ upper-body muscle, in order to maximize physical destructive power." She said. "But that also includes the lungs, making the Buster Armor very taxing." She took in another gulp of air. "I guess I really am out of shape. There was a time when I could wear that armor for ten minutes." Rav raised an eyebrow.

"Doesn't that mean that you have to go without breathing for ten minutes?" He inquired. Lucy shook her head.

"Not _without_ breathing. Just _compressed_ breathing." She answered. Then, she raised her arms to the sky, her palms facing each other. "Alright, I'm good. Thanks for waiting." Suddenly, the ground started to shake.

"What's this now?" Rav questioned aloud as the area around him began to shift.

" **Gaea Armor**." Lucy said in a grunt, as she slowly pulled her hands apart. As the distance between her hands increased, the ground around Rav began to split, and a large fissure began to run away from Lucy, snaking towards Rav. "The Gaea Armor gives me terrakinesis in my immediate area." Rav was about to step to the side, when Lucy suddenly clapped her hands together, and the split land crashed back into itself, buckling and cracking in a tremendous collision. Rav, shocked, didn't have any time to react, as the ground underneath him was ripped away. Lucy interlocked the fingers of her clasped hands, and swung her arms to the side. " **Geo's Flood**." The ground that was ripped from underneath Rav suddenly became fluid in its presence, and it began to envelope Rav in a spherical confine. Just before the fluid ground enclosed itself around Rav's head, his eyes widened. Lucy saw the action, and smirked. At that moment, the ground enveloped Rav completely. Lucy unclasped her hands and lowered her arms, and the ground settled itself back the way it used to be. Lucy sighed. "Damn. I thought he was supposed to be strong. Whatever. I need to train myself back up."

"I must say, this has actually been very entertaining." Said a voice from behind her, which made her jump in surprise. She whirled around, raising her arms defensively, only to find Rav standing there, twirling his hat on a finger.

"How did you escape?" Lucy asked incredulously. "I saw you get swallowed up by the ground." Rav smiled and put his hat back on.

"You aren't the only one here with a Devil Fruit." He replied. "What say we call this a draw and I'll tell you about it?" Lucy nodded right away, smiling.

"You're even worse than a monster." She said. "Just what _are_ you?" Rav laughed. He extended his hand out to Lucy.

"Take my hand, my dear, and you just might find out." He invited. Lucy stared at him for a moment, then smiled and took his hand. As soon as she did, both she and Rav disappeared.

 **LINE BREAK**

They reappeared in an odd room. The room itself was rather large and circular. There was nothing adorning the room, save for a medium-sized circular pool of dark liquid in the center of the room. Along the wall of the room were a series of door shaped indentations, spaced equidistantly. There were six of them, and each was decorated with a swirling pattern, making each of them very reminiscent of a Devil Fruit. Above each of the indentations was an emblem. Rav gestured around the room.

"Welcome to my home." He said. Lucy looked around curiously.

"This is your Devil Fruit?" She asked. "A housing unit?" Rav began to chuckle.

"Oh, that is hilarious." He said. "No, you see, I ate a certain, special Devil Fruit." Lucy faced him and raised an eyebrow in question. Rav smiled. "I ate the Yoku Yoku no mi ( **Apothecary Apothecary Fruit** ). It's also called the Soko Soko no mi ( **Storehouse Storehouse Fruit** ). As far as I know, it's the only Devil Fruit to have more than one name." Upon hearing the name of the Devil Fruit, Lucy gasped.

"That's the Devil Fruit said to make someone into 'One of the Gods'!" She said. Rav nodded again.

"That's right." He confirmed. "And, as far as I know, those rumors have held true. Here, let me give you a tour, and you might see why." With that, he led Lucy to the nearest indentation. The emblem above this indentation was that of a bed. Rav laid his hand on the indentation, and the swirl pattern lit up with bright red light. The swirls disappeared, and Rav led Lucy into the room. Upon entering the room, the door reappeared behind them. The room they were in was sparsely furnished. There was a massive king-sized bed in one corner, and a rather large desk in another corner. A swivel chair was sat at the desk, and a couple measuring instruments were laid upon the desk. "Welcome to my room." Rav said. "This is were I do certain work, and where I sleep." He then whirled around and opened the door once again. He led Lucy to another indentation in the wall of the main room. "You see, this Devil Fruit allows me to enter a pocket dimension, which I refer to as my 'Space'. There are six 'Rooms' in this 'Space', and each one holds something different." He lectured as he led her around the wall. They passed an indentation with an apple emblem above it. "That is where I store my food. Food never goes bad here, so I can store literally every kind of food I want." Next was a room with a coin emblem above it. "That is where I store all of my treasure. You know: gold, jewels, etc." Next had an emblem of a face on it. "That is either the guest room, or the prison, depending on who I put in there." The next emblem was of a pair of weights. "This is the training room, where I hone and perfect my skills without fear of harming or destroying anything else." Eventually, Rav led Lucy almost completely back around the room, stopping at the last indentation. There was an emblem of a bottle above it. "Now this. This is the most exciting room here by far. This room is why people call me the 'Divine Apothecary'." He laid his hand on the indentation, and walked through the resulting opening. As soon as they entered the room, Lucy let out a huge gasp of surprise. The room they had entered was absolutely massive. To either side of them was a long series of shelves extending up to the high ceiling. The shelves continued lengthwise until there was a gap in the sides, on the other side of which was another pair of ceiling high shelves, and so on. Every single shelf was full of bottles containing various colored substances, and various other things besides. Rav led a stunned Lucy to the first gap in the shelves, which led to even more shelves from either side. "The main power this Devil Fruit gives me, and the one I enjoy using the most, is this." He gestured to the various shelves and bottles. "I can create bottles, with witch to bottle things. These bottles get stored here, in the apothecary, which always expands to store every bottle it needs to. The funny thing is, I can never get lost in here, no matter how large it is. I also know where every bottle is and what they contain. What I love most about this Devil Fruit, however, is that, with enough time and energy, I can bottle _anything_ : actual bottle-able things, like water and dirt; normally unbottle-able things like fire and wind; and even _abstract concepts_ like emotions and dreams. Given the proper circumstances, I can even bottle actual ships and animals." He then turned to Lucy, whose eyes were glazed over. "But all of that is more or less the default powers of the Yoku Yoku no mi. What is really amazing in how it awakens. My Devil Fruit awakening gives me two abilities. Number one." He placed a hand on Lucy's face and grabbed gently. " **Exorcism** " Suddenly, Rav ripped his hand from Lucy's face, with a massive stream of dark yellow emerging from Lucy's face. Lucy's eyes immediately unglazed, and she became far less stiff. Then, the substance swirled around Rav's clenched hand, becoming a dark yellow orb, which Rav began to toss from hand to hand. "I can physically touch pretty much anything, from abstract things to light itself." He then threw the orb back at Lucy. Upon contact, the dark yellow substance swirled around Lucy, before being absorbed into her. Immediately, her eyes glazed again, and she stiffened with shock. "Awakening number two: I become able to bottle part of my soul, and make alterations to it. Once I make the alterations, I can reapply that soul to myself, and then I can the ability to take on another form, with abilities focused on the alterations I made. I can only have one transformation, and I can only bottle one part of my soul at a time, but I can alter my alternative form as many times, and in any way I want." He smiled. "Of course, I'm not going to show you my other form, because I only use it when I get serious." Lucy just stared at him for a long moment.

"I never stood a chance." She whispered when she could finally talk. Rav laughed for a moment, then nodded.

"That may probably be true." Rav said. "I can't really say. As far as I can remember, only my family has ever given me a proper fight." Then, he turned Lucy around and had her leave the room with him. Back in the main room, he led Lucy over to the pool of dark liquid. "This is the 'Doorway' to the real world." He touched the pool with his foot, and the surface rippled to life. Suddenly, the pool was showing an image of the area just outside 'A Good Time', and it showed a couple of the girls from earlier walking away tentatively. "This pool shows me everything happening in the area that I left to come here. Using this 'Doorway', I can exit my 'Space' anywhere in the general area of where I went in. Here, let me show you." He picked up Lucy (bridal style) and walked over to the spot on the pool depicting the front wall of 'A Good Time'. Then, he tapped his foot a couple times on the surface of the pool, and the tension keeping the two on the pool's surface suddenly disappeared, and Rav and Lucy sank into the pool.

 **LINE BREAK**

Rav, still holding Lucy bridal style, reappeared right where he stood in the pool. He set Lucy down, and turned her to face him. Rav smiled. "I had fun showing you around my 'Space'." He said. "Take this as thanks." He held out his hand, and a wine bottle appeared in it. He handed it to Lucy, who took it gratefully. "This is a bottle of energy, which can be useful for retraining yourself." Lucy looked at him, then, comprehending, smiled.

"Thank you." She said. "This mans a lot to me. So, to repay you, when I get stronger, will you let me fight you again?" Rav smiled, and nodded.

"I would like that very much." He said. "I have a feeling that next time we fight, you might even get t see my alternative form." Suddenly, Rav looked to the sky and saw the sun hanging low in the sky. "Well, today has been worth the effort. I think I'm going to head out now. See you around." With that, he turned and began walking back the way he had came.

"Hey Rav!" Lucy called after him. He turned back with a raised eyebrow. "Where are you going to go now?" Rav shrugged.

"I'm not sure." He said. "I'm a wanderer, so I'll probably wander." Lucy smiled and waved him off.

"I'll see you around sometime then." She said. "Then maybe the next time we meet, you can tell me some stories about the wanderings of the 'Divine Apothecary'." Rav laughed and turned back the way he was walking. He began to walk away from the smiling Lucy, raising a hand in farewell as he did.

 **LINE BREAK**

 **AN: So, there you have it, the first one-shot in my story. There will be more, because I have some ideas, but additional chapters will probably be far between. Also, following chapters may be either longer or shorter than this one, depending on the certain idea of the individual stories. Also, another reminder about my 'Devil Fruit contest'. If you can spare the time, please participate. It would mean a lot to me. Thanks.**


	2. Agony

**AN: Hey everybody. This chapter is actually going to be very, very short. I just had the idea, and I wanted to put it out there. Since it's only been a short while since my last upload, I won't be calling any winners for my 'contest'. Next chapter will be longer, I promise. Thanks.**

 **LINE BREAK**

Rav sat at his desk, with a couple bottles in front of him. Two of them were full of a sparkling gray substance, and one of them was halfway full of a pulsating black substance. In front of him was a small cauldron, which was a quarter full with a pulsating, dark black substance.

"First place, in cauldron black, some fear." Rav chanted in a sing-song voice. "Then add to it some pain." He uncorked one of the bottles of gray substance, and emptied the contents into the cauldron. As soon as the two substances met, they swirled together and became a new, sparkling, pulsating black substance. Rav looked into the cauldron with a frown. "And if, in thought, you find yourself, over cauldron black, add another bottle full, for vigorous attack." He then emptied the other bottle of pain into the cauldron, causing the cauldron's contents to swirl and bubble once more. Rav rubbed his chin for a moment, before getting an idea. He stood up, making sure not to jostle the desk, and left his room. He went into the apothecary, and began to rummage through the shelves near the entrance. Eventually, he found what he was looking for: a small bottle filled with a twisting, feathery, orange substance. Smiling, Rav took the bottle back to his room, and sat back at the desk. He opened the bottle, and poured a small bit of the substance into his hand. "For extra bite, and searing force, sprinkle fire thus." He then did as he said, and sprinkled the fire into the cauldron, causing the swirling mixture to bubble and steam. Rav smiled, and lifted the final bottle. "To finalize, and bring all to their knees, add at once some power, to end the fight at once." He then opened the bottle, and emptied the power into the now almost full cauldron. There was a flash of light, and the substance in the cauldron surged upward in a twisting swirl. Rav was unable to stop the reaction, and the new substance enveloped him. His eyes widened as he felt a searing pain permeate his entire being. He fell backwards out of the chair and crashed to the ground. His hat fell off of his head, and he began to clutch his hair vigorously. The pain he was experiencing was unlike anything he had ever experienced before. The hellish, burning, indescribable pain he was experiencing felt as if it was carving itself deeply into his very soul. He screamed, not only in pain, but in fear. He was so absolutely terrified that this extraordinary pain would lead to his death. The worst thing about this pain was that it wasn't simply there, it was continually _increasing_ in extremity. He felt himself begin to black out, and his fear grew immensely. In one final act of desperation before he passed out, he placed both his hands on his chest. " **Exorcism**." He ripped the mixture out of his body, and held it above his body, panting, as he returned to normal. He stood shakily, and added the mixture back into the cauldron. After his task was completed, he placed his hands on the desk, leaned forward, and smiled. "I think I'll keep you." He said affectionately to the cauldron of substance. After saying that, he created a couple bottles of varying sizes, and stored the entirety of the substance in them. Once the bottles were filled with the substance, they all disappeared. Rav sighed. "I think that was enough excitement for today. I'm going to bed." After saying that, he picked his hat up off of the floor, and placed it on the bedside table he had recently added to his room, he removed his sword from around his body, he laid it on the floor at the foot of his bed, and he took off his jacket and hung it on his new coat rack. He then crawled into his massive king-sized bed, and covered himself with an equally massive quilt. He briefly questioned himself about what he would call his new concoction, but he answered his own question immediately. The experience he just went through still fresh in his mind, he smiled again, for he knew what he would call his new mixture: Agony.


End file.
